A Girl's Life
by Jashomara
Summary: Tyson and Max looked inside her clothes, while Kai and Ray was being amazed by the amount of makeup she has. 'Wow.' they both said at one time. Tala was looking in Mariah's drawers for her underclothes. 'Oooo, thongs'


O.k here's another attemp to write a one shot. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

The Bladebreakers and Tala watched as Mariah run back and foward from room to room. She was visiting them, like Tala, just for no reason. This was their 3rd day there. The pink haired girl stopped for a minute then continued to walk to another room. "So should I asked or you?" Max asked the rest. They just stared at him. "O.k." Mariah came back into the front room. 

"Um... Mariah?" Max stood up. "What are you doing?" he asked. "What do you mean?" she slowly walked to the door, her purse in her hand. "You've been running back and foward and changing outfit for the past hour."

"Oh, I'm going to the movies with my friend and this boy is gonna be there. He is so fine." she grabbed to door knob of Kai's front door. "So, your getting ready to see a boy you like?" he asked. "Are you going out with him?" Mariah shook her head no, "No ,he doesn't even know me."

The rest had a confused look on their faces. "Well, bye." she walked out the door. Max turned to them. "I don't get it. She spent an hour try to impress a boy who doesn't even know she exists?" Max sat on the sofa next to Tyson. "I will never understand girls."Tala shook his head.

They all looked at him. "What, I can't talk every once in a while?" he told them. "Ray, you grew up with a girl." Kai started. "What do you know about them?" the blue haired boy looked over to Ray. All eyes were on him. "Well, girls are strange. I can tell you that."

"What else?" Kai asked. "Don't know. I lived inside of her house not her head." he told them. "I guess the only way we could ever know what girl are like is if we were girls." A loud "Hm..." came from all of them. They pondered for a while. "I've go it!" Tala jumped up. All eyes were on him. "How about we try being girls for the day."the red head suggested.

Everyone blinked. Kai was the first one to speak, "That's stupid." he thought, "Just stupid enough to work." They all looked at Kai. "Yeah, I'll get the make up, you get the clothes." Tyson was about to run off when Max stated. "Wait you guys, we don't have girls clothes."

They all sat back down. Ray said, "We don't but Mariah does." they all smiled and headed up stairs to Mariah's room. Ray opened the door. "Welcome to girl central." They ran inside. Tyson and Max looked inside her clothes, while Kai and Ray was being amazed by the amount of make-up she has. "Wow." they both said at one time. Tala was looking in Mariah's drawers for her underclothes. " Oooo, thongs!"

Their heads snapped towards Tala. He took them out of the dresser. "Cool." they all said together. "I want cherry!" Ray shouted. Tala threw a red pair at him. "I want blue!" Tala threw a pair to Kai. "What bra?" Tala asked them. "Red" Ray said. "Blue." Kai told him.

"Whoa, look at all of this make up." Ray exclaimed. "What does Mariah really look like?" Kai asked attempting to put on lipgloss. Ray grabbed the eyeliner. "What outfit?" Tyson yelled. "I call pink haulter dress!" Max yelled. He held it up to him. Tala gave him a pink thong. "Tala what about you?" Tyson asked.

"I'll take the blue pants and one sleeved,light blue shirt." he souded as if he was ordering from a resteraunt. Tyson gave him the outfit. Max put on the haulter dress. "So, how do I look?" he asked. "Stupid." Kai answered. "You need your hair done." Max sat on the bed and Kai got out a comb and brush.

After Tala got dressed, Ray put his make up on. It took them atlease 2 hours to get done. They all stood in Mariah's, now junky, room. "So, that's why it takes girls so long to get dressed." All of them smelled like perfume. Tala, Kai, and Max had their hair down, Tyson and Ray had a curly sidepony tail.

"Kai, I never knew you knew how to do hair." Tyson said. "Hey, it takes a lot to do my hair in the morning. What did you think, I just get up and it's already done?"

"That's how it works with mine." Tyson said. "That would explain a lot." Ray laughed. "Now what do girls do all day?" They thought again. "Besides go to the mall and talk about boys." Max jumped into the conversation. "People, we must become one with to girlish culture." Tala sat on the bed in Idian style with his eyes closed. They all looked at him. "So, from now on call me Tali."

"Oh, and my name can be Maxana." Kai jumped up and down, "And, and mine is Kaiara." "Mine is Rayari." They looked at Tyson. "Well?" Tala -ahem- Tali asked. "Um... Marvel." they stared at him. "Marvel?" Maxana asked. "I don't even think that's a real name." Tyson thought for a little while. "How about Tyran?" he strugged. Everyone else shook their head in agreement.

"So, now what do we do?" Kaiara asked. "Let's talk about boys." Rayari said. (A/N: This is **not** yoai!) Everybody stared at Rayari. "O.k. then how about we do eachother's nails." he re-suggested something. To this they all agreed. Tali began to dig in Mariah's suitcase.

"Oooo... a diary." Tali picked up a, surprisingly red, book. "No, Tali, that's wrong." Rayari told him. "So, it will teach us more about girls." Maxana agreed with Tali. "Rayari, don't be such a party pooper." Kaiara grabbed the book from Tali. "Um..." Kaiara turned a page. "Dear dirary, I can't believe I'm staying in the same house as the finest boy in the universe." Kaiara turned to another page. "Oh my God, today he acually said hey to me." Kaiara got a frustrated look on his face. "Who is the boy." Tali asked.

"It's gotta be one of us. She is staying here." Maxana said. "Well, we can rule out, Tyson and Max, on the count of she said he's the finest boy in the universe." Kaiara smirked. "Hey." came from the insulted. "You guys, we're not looking in peoples diary! I thought we were finding out what it was like to be a girl!" Rayari yelled.

"Mariah's my bestfriend and I'm not about to let you guys read her diary." Rayari tried to snatch it from from Kaiara. "Touching." Tali pretended to wipe a tear. "Give it Kaiara."

"Never." he shouted and ran off. Rayari ran after him. Tali, Tyran, and Maxana went after. They ran up and down Kaiara's mansion. They ended up in the front room. Rayari had wrestled Kaiara to the floor, reaching for the diary. Then the front room doorknob started to twist. They all froze in their positions.

"Yeah and I was all- WHAT THE HELL!" Mariah exploded. "What are ya'll doing in my clothes!" Kai gave Ray the diary. "Ray, what are you doing with my diary!" "I...was. Kai had it!" he pointed to Kai. "But you have it." she snatched it from him. Hilary came into the door. "Oh, my God." Mariah smirked. "Hilary, hand me my camara." the boys eyes got big.

They tried to escape, but the flash came to quick. "Perfect blackmail." she held the picture up. "Now, clean up this place and take my clothes off." they all looked at her. "Yeah, you heard right." Hilary looked at her. "Mariah you're evil." "Thank you."

The boys headed up to Mariah's room. Tala was the last to walk to walk by her. She was leaning against the stair rail. "Tala? Are you wearing my g-string?"

* * *

So, how was it. Itried to make it as funny as possible. Reveiw people, please. I think it wqas pretty good. Please reveiw. 


End file.
